Short Change Hero
by L.K. Roussel
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, es un niño que ha vivido con el odio de su aldea. Después de un suceso que él no esperaba abandonara lo poco que tiene para embarcarse en una aventura de descubrimiento donde podrá ver que este mundo puede ser más que cruel y despiadado cuando no hay nadie que haga algo para cambiarlo. Solo el se atreverá a confrontar al mundo adoptando la oscuridad como aliada.


_"Lo único que necesita el mal para triunfar es que los hombres buenos no hagan nada"_

― **Edmund Burke**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Festejo.**

DESTRUCCION, eso era lo que se podía ver en lo que alguna vez fue una aldea. Había edificios destruidos hechos escombros con fuego alrededor de estos generando inmensas nubes de humos densas que tapaban el cielo. Eran miles de muertos, heridos y desaparecidos, solo en ese lugar se escuchaba el sollozo inocente de personas que lo perdieron todo, su patrimonio, su familia, sus seres amados, su salud, su bienestar e inclusive su fe al igual que su esperanza de poder regresar a esos días de pacíficos de tranquilidad monótona.

— Esto no puede estar sucediendo. — dijo un joven a lo lejos, el cual tiene una cabellera rubia y ojos azules, vestido con un traje tradicional ninja con una gabardina de color café. El estaba viendo el desolador panorama que se presentaba ante sus ojos. — Tu estúpido Hokage, fuiste tan ciego en darle el poder a un simple niño engreído y caprichoso. —

Fue ahí donde escucho los enormes rugidos que sonaban por toda la zona de desastre. Solo para ver con horror como se alzaban en el horizonte las siluetas de diez enormes bestias las cuales rugían monstruosamente llenado la atmosfera con terror y muerte. Solo para ver como estos seres abrían su boca formando bolas de energía que expulsaban en instantes hacia la zona de desastre que habían dejado, aniquilando a toda vida humana que quedara ahí.

— ¡No, malditos! — grito este joven con una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada ante tal acto de crueldad, golpeando al suelo una y otra vez con su puño. Para volver a poner su vista sobre aquellas siluetas malignas, las cuales apuntaban nuevamente sus bolas de energía directamente hacia donde se encontraba. Solo para que en cuestión de minutos impactaran sobre él y fuera desintegrado pero no si antes gritar — ¡LUCHA! —

Solo para que así despertara un niño de cabellera rubia vestido con una bata de hospital, exaltado y sudando por el raro sueño que acababa de tener. Sin duda había sido una especie de pesadilla de lo más súper realista que hubiera tenido en su corta vida. Podría jurar que fue horrible ver una escena tan caótica de destrucción como esa, tantos detalles, que al tratar de volverlos a recordar no recordaría todos por completo.

Sin más fue otra pesadilla, ahora estaba despierto de vuelta a la realidad. No sabía cómo llego al hospital, solo recordaba la noche cuando se había topado con uno tipos borrachos los cuales lo despreciaron y lo culparon de cosas atroces que él no cometió. Solo para que se defendiera de tales acusaciones logrando hacer enojar a uno de esos tipos. Para que terminara siendo golpeado después de provocarlo con sus puños exigiendo que no mintieran.

La verdad no sabía que era cierto o que no. Le ocultaron cosas que al final le afectaron a tal grado de que terminara aquí, una vez más de las varias veces en las que se preguntaba por qué todos lo odiaban tanto.

Ahora sabía bien porque ese odio de parte de todos. El hubiera deseado no despertar nunca y ver la cara de preocupación del Viejo Hokage. Él lo apreciaba pero no quería darle más preocupaciones a la amable persona que era el Sandaime.

— ¡Tranquilo! Todo está bien. Estas a salvo aquí conmigo en el hospital. — decía el Sandaime mientras suavemente lo agarraba de los hombros. El niño estaba temblando y aun estaba en shock al recordar los sucesos de esa noche, la verdad que le contaron, al igual que esa horrible pesadilla solo para despertar ahí en la cama del hospital.

No paso mucho para que entrara Medico y este empezara revisarlo inmediatamente haciendo que el Sandaime saliera de la habitación, dejando al Medico haciendo chequeo en general. Era molesto para el chico, ya no sabía cómo sentirse, tenía una sensación de suciedad que no podría describir de todo.

— No te preocupes. Te pondrás bien, ya verás que te recuperaras. Tengo fe en eso. — dijo el Médico con un sonrisa sincera al niño.

— " Ojala fuera tan fácil como usted dice". — pensaba el niño desanimado, cabizbajo pensado en eso que le dijeron. Sabía que se repondría pero eso no cambiaba la situación en la que vivía desconociendo otras cosas que le habían ocultado.

Así es, se trataba Naruto Uzumaki, el cual había sufrido un altercado hace tres semanas, el 10 de octubre en la noche. El día donde el kyubi ataco la aldea al igual que el día en que nació. Este era el primogénito de Kushina Uzumaki, La habanera Sangrienta y Minato Namikaze, El Cuarto Hokage también conocido como El relámpago amarillo de Konoha. Naruto era un niño común y corriente, el cual es despreciado y repudiado por toda o la mayoría de la aldea. Casi siempre este trataba de llamar la atención con travesuras, bromas o alguna jugarreta aunque la mayoría de las veces era atrapado por algún shinobi, el cual se encargaba de que Naruto limpiara el desastre que hacía.

No obstante recibía malos tratos pese a ser solo un niño por esta mayoría que no llegaban a más de un golpe, zarandeada o cachetada pasando por los regaños, insultos y desprecios que no podían faltar. Sin duda esta era la vida que le había tocado al pobre niño, siempre viviéndosela solo en andar de aquí para allá en la aldea para llegar algunas veces a su casa a dormir, ducharse o cambiarse de ropa.

No podría decir que le gustaba vivir en ese lugar pero era lo que tenía el niño. Estaba claro que su sueño era tener un lugar más agradable donde vivir al igual que tener una familia.

La verdad es que no solamente era eso, también quería ser reconocido por ser quien era, por ser alguien y no ser la persona que todos despreciaban. Hace no mucho tuvo el sueño de ser Hokage pero descarto esa idea después de escuchar las miles de anécdotas jocosas y graciosas que a veces le contaba el Sandaime Hokage cuando este lo podía ir a visitar. Así que cambio ese sueño que tenia por ser el mejor shinobi de todos, algo que no sería fácil de hacer dado la gran desventaja de no tener a alguien que le pudiera dedicarle tiempo para enseñarle las cosas básicas que debería aprender un shinobi de verdad.

El Sandaime se ofreció a enseñarle pero por un pequeño lapso de tiempo entre semana, dado por las diversas obligaciones que aun tenía para con la aldea. Esto claro que después que pasara su quinto cumpleaños, ya que él no quería de alguna manera atrofiar su crecimiento o fastidiarle de alguna forma lo que tenía por infancia.

Esto último lo estaba pensando el Sandaime afuera de la habitación de hospital. Estaba esperando a que terminara el Médico y le dijera como se encontraba Naruto. Sabía que ser shinobi era más que un trabajo, era un estilo de vida. Eso lo comprendía el Sandaime pero muchas veces se cuestionaba el precio que estaba pagando Naruto desde su nacimiento. Aun podía recordar los hechos que sucedieron la noche que ataco el Kyubi y las implicaciones que hubo con su jinchuriki anterior.

Era sabido por algunos shinobis que un Jinchuriki, era un ser humanos, una persona cuyos cuerpo albergan un biju (bestia con colas), haciendo que su chakra superara a cualquier ninja común y corriente. Esto claro que si era entrenado para poder utilizar el chakra de estas criaturas. Además de que pueden ser armas de destrucción masiva, protectores y guardianes que incluso pueden darle renombre a una aldea, esto si se llegara a controlar por completo el chakra del biju encerrado.

Aunque al final de cuentas los jinchurikis eran mal vistos por los habitantes como monstruos o una clase de abominación de la naturaleza que debían ser utilizados como simple peones, herramientas, esto último también aplicaba para los Bijus. Muchos ambicionaban tener el control de los jinchuriki o del biju en sí, para fines bélicos y de conquista, algo que no tardo en pasar aproximadamente cinco años en Konoha con la que fue la jinchuriki del Kyubi en ese entonces; Kushina Uzumaki.

El hecho aconteció hace cinco años cuando Kushina estaba dando a luz, suceso el cual esperaba un misterioso enmascarado. Así teniendo la oportunidad que una vez debilitado el sello que mantenía encerrado al kyubi en la Uzumaki, él pudiera sacar a la bestia para así dominarla usando su doujutsu con el único fin de destruir Konoha. Lamentablemente logro su objetivo después de matar a sangre fría a su esposa Biwako, al igual que a todos lo que custodiaban ese parto. Solo para usar al recién nacido Naruto como rehén y distracción ante Minato para así secuestrar a Kushina, logrando escapar de ahí en una clase de jutsu espacio— tiempo y liberando minutos después al Kyubi.

En esa noche Minato Namikaze resguardo a su familia después de rescatar a Kushina para posteriormente ir a combatir con todo lo que tenía al enmascarado que se nombraba a sí mismo como "Madara Uchiha". Tras ese enfrentamiento logro quitarle el control del kyubi al igual que derrotarlo con su Rasengan. Solo para que escapara el enmascarado no antes de lanzar una amenaza con volver a por el biju. Una vez terminado esta difícil pelea, el Yondaime se apresuro a ayudar a detener al Kyubi que estaba haciendo estragos en la aldea, dejando heridos y muertos a su paso.

El gigantesco zorro amenazaba con destruir todo a su alrededor y más con sus poderosos ataques de energía pura que dejaría en sólo cenizas a la inmensa aldea shinobi. Ante toda esta destrucción apareció de la nada el legendario "Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" Minato Namikaze, el cual estaba encima de un gran sapo con katana. Para la vista de todos los presentes, este uso su tan afamada técnica "Hiraishin no Jutsu" desapareciendo el ataque de energía que arrojó el horripilante Zorro. Enviándola lo más lejos posible para que simplemente se viera en la lejanía de las montañas el resplandor de la explosión de ese cumulo de energía que estallo.

Nuevamente usó su técnica volviendo aparecer en esta ocasión para llevarse al zorro demoníaco lo más lejos posible de la aldea, a un lugar alejado donde peleara y sometiera casi por completo a la gigantesca bestia con colas. En ese lugar se encontraba esperando su esposa, Kushina Uzumaki, la cual ayudaría haciendo gala de todo el chakra que aún poseía apareciendo sus famosas cadenas de chakra.

Una vez que saco sus cadenas hizo una inmensa barrera con estas para que nadie interfiriera en esto y más importante detuviera por un lapso de tiempo a semejante biju, un deber bastante difícil que solamente ella pese a su condición podía realizar en ese momento tan importante y crucial para todos.

Mientras que Kushina inmovilizaba al Kyubi, su esposo estaba haciendo sellos de mano para empezar el ritual ofreciendo su vida a la invocación mortuoria. Esto debido a que no estaba realizando un ninjutsu cualquiera, sino el "Shiki Fuujin", un ninjutsu de sellado prohibido que le ayudaría con la labor de detener a la criatura. Sabía que no había otra opción a la gran situación en la que se encontraban todos al igual que el futuro de Konoha.

Fue ahí donde Kushina pese a su gran esfuerzo, ya no pudo retener por más tiempo a la bestia con colas. La cual se libero de sus ataduras solo para atacar con su garra a sus nuevos contenedores a sangre fría antes de que lo volvieran a sellar. Minato viendo esta acción realizo un kage bushin para que siguiera con el trabajo y el detuviera al Kyubi en su intento de asesinar a sus hijos.

Lo único que no esperaba ninguno de los tres fue la aparición repentina de Jiraiya, el cual usando su modo sennin detuviera la garra del kyubi con mucho esfuerzo protegiendo a los pequeños de ser gravemente dañados. Para que posteriormente apareciera el Sandaime Hokage ayudando a sacar de en medio a Kushina, dándole oportunidad al clon de sombra de Minato de terminar el proceso de sellado. Una vez acabado la inmensa criatura fue dividida en dos al ser partido por la invocación mortuoria para que después se desvaneciera, aparecieran los sellos de los Ocho Trigramas que ahora en adelante tendría en el abdomen los infantes Menma y Natsumi al momento de usar el chakra de aquel biju.

La invocación mortuoria aun seguía ahí, solo que esta vez se llevaría el alma de quien lo invoco como pago por sellar al kyubi en los infantes. Minato esperaraba lo que sería su final, hecho que nunca paso. El shinigami se llevo al Kage bushin que hizo Minato al momento de que el tratara de detener personalmente al Kyubi de dañar a sus hijos. No obstante al desvanecerse la invocación, Minato sintió como una parte de su alma dejaba de existir al igual que estremecerse al sentir como gran parte de su chakra era drenado de su ser cayendo en el piso. Por fortuna Jiraiya y el Sandaime corrieron en su auxilio, evitando que muriera ahí mismo, al tratar de manera rápida su pérdida de chakra.

Pasaron muchas semanas en las cuales Minato al igual que Kushina se estaban recuperando de aquel día. No fue más allá de unos meses que la aldea se estabilizo un poco del daño que sufrió por el ataque del kyubi, al igual que conocer a los que ayudaron principalmente a salvar a la aldea de la completa destrucción, sus salvadores conocidos Menma y Natsumi, los hijos del Yondaime Hokage, los cuales encerraban el poder del zorro de nueve colas. En cuanto a Naruto se le dejo a un lado para posteriormente ser olvidado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanos y menos preciado por toda la aldea.

— Sandaime. — le llamo el médico al Viejo Hokage, interrumpiendo los pensamientos y recuerdos que estaba teniendo.

— Dígame ¿como se encuentra Naruto? — pregunto el Sandaime preocupado por la forma de despertar tan repentina que tuvo el niño.

— Se encuentra bien, solo necesita descansar al igual que hablar con usted sobre el Kyubi — dijo el Médico serio ante lo último.

— Se refiere a... — no termino de hablar el Sandaime para ver como con la cabeza afirmaba de lo que quería hablar Naruto.

— Si, el sabe un poco de por qué de su situación. Sandaime el necesita saber la verdad, no de todo pero si sobre lo que está viviendo. — termino de decir el Medico solo para retirarse. Dejando al Sandaime para que se tranquilizara y pensara si era buena o mala idea el contarle toda la verdad a Naruto en esos momentos.

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba en todo lo que era su vida. Desde que tenía memoria siempre fue ignorado por sus padres y por la gran mayoría de adultos a favor de sus hermanos. Hubo momentos en que eso le molestaba e incluso hubo lapsos en donde tenía que soportar toda la falta de atención que recibía de parte de sus padres.

Aunque posteriormente ellos hablaron con él sobre la condición de Jinchurikis en la que se encontraban sus hermanos. No obstante al final fue una excusa mas para dejarlo de lado, que con el tiempo ya no le importo para nada el que tan siquiera le prestaran atención a él y a sus pequeños logros. Ya que siempre serian opacados por las pequeñas acciones de sus hermanos como si fueran las cosas más extraordinarias del mundo.

Así hubiera sido toda su vida pero fue en ese día importante para toda la aldea que cambio su vida tan de repente esa noche.

* * *

 **Hace tres semanas**

Era el 10 de octubre, día en que se celebraba la derrota del Kyubi a manos del Cuarto Hokage al igual que el nacimiento de los salvadores de Konoha. Sin duda era una gran celebración que se hacía año tras año donde se ponían diversos puestos, adornos y luces para iluminar las calles principales en la noche como si se tratara de un festival aquello.

Mientras que eso era en la aldea, dentro del complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki se podía ver a una mujer de cabello rojo que estaba a todo lo que daba por hacer una celebración digna para el recuerdo, ya que esta sería una ocasión muy especial.

A esta celebración de cumpleaños vendrían como siempre los jefes de los clanes que habitaban Konoha a acompañados de sus parejas con sus herederos. Otros invitados que no podrían faltar serian Kakashi Hatake, el alumno del cuarto Hokage y el único que quedaba con vida de lo que fue el equipo que dirigía Minato antes de convertirse en Hokage, también entre los invitados estaba el Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, el Dios shinobi o también conocido como El Profesor y claro que tampoco podrían faltar lo padrinos de los cumpleañeros, que eran nada más y nada menos que dos de los legendarios Sannin, Tsunade y Jiraiya.

Cabe aclarar que Tsunade la princesa de la Babosas había vuelto hace dos años a la aldea después de que Jiraiya acompañado de Kushina la encontraran para que los ayudaran. Ya que estaban Menma y Natsumi en un estado crítico de salud después de que expulsaran algo de chakra del kyubi. Estos tenían fiebre muy alta, salpullido y síntomas desconocidos. Todo esto a la edad de tres años que tenían los trillizos.

Después de su intervención por parte de la Sannin, los gemelos se recuperaron y mejoraron en unos días. No obstante a partir de ahí se decidió que en un futuro no tan lejano los entrenarían para que llevaran un mejor control de chakra de la bestia con colas a la vez que estarían cerca en caso de cualquier percance o peligro que hubiera o generaran.

Así iba el día, Menma y Natsumi estaban siendo cuidados por Shizune con ayuda de Kakashi. Mientras que Kushina con ayuda de Tsunade organizaba todo para la celebración, por otro lado Minato trabajaba en su oficina con el papeleo diario y demás deberes que tenía que encargarse como Hokage. Y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba nuestro protagonista, el cual estaba sentado solo en un columpio cercano a la academia ninja. Desde su lugar podía observar como todos se estaba moviéndose de aquí para allá, trayendo cosas, llevando cosas todo para la celebración que se daría esa noche, cosa que no le importo en lo más mínimo. El solo quería que acabase ese día para así continuar con lo cotidiano del día a día.

El niño a veces estaba en aquel columpio pensando en poder tener aventuras lejos de ahí donde siempre era opacado y menos preciado. Estaba harto de que nadie lo reconociera a la vez que vivir bajo la sombras de sus padres y de sus hermanos, como si su existencia no valiera nada para nadie en lo absoluto. Aunque la única persona que lo notaba era el viejo Sandaime Hokage, al cual lo veía como su abuelo. Siempre podía acudir con él para que le diera consuelo al igual que consejos en eso momentos de dolor, soledad y tristeza. El anciano Hokage siempre procuraba estar al pendiente de él, charlando, contándole anécdotas, historias y en algún otro momento regalándole ropa o inclusive le invitaba un helado o en llevarlo a comer como lo era el día de hoy. Sin duda, con la presencia del Sandaime no todo parecía tan malo como pensaba el pequeño niño, al no tener esas figuras paternas presentes como tal.

Tras ese abandono constante de sus padres a favor de sus hermanos, solo logro que el mismo aprendiera a hacer ciertas cosas básicas por su propia cuenta que constaba en hacer de comer, lavar y remendar su ropa. En un principio le costó como a todos pero conforme lo fue haciendo fue descubriendo como se hacía y que se tenía que hacer, desarrollando cierta habilidad de observación al momento de fijarse como las demás personas lo hacía para así intentar replicarlo hasta lograrlo, algo que en el futuro le serviría según el Sandaime, ya sea como ninja o en cualquier trabajo que fuera a tomar.

Volviendo al presente, había pasado unas horas donde la noche cayó. Fue entre la multitud, entre los puestos de comida, juegos, trucos y demás cosas que hubiese en un festival hasta enfrente había un escenario con un podio donde el Yondaime Hokage había terminado su discurso acompañado de su familia (aclarando que sin la compañía de Naruto) ante todos los habitantes, shinobis y demás persona que estuvieran ahí, los cuales estaban aplaudiendo y dándole ovaciones al Hokage, a su esposa, al igual que a sus hijos Menma y Natsumi. En cosa de segundos el Hokage dio inicio a la celebración solo para que del cielo explotaran luces artificiales.

Y sin más tardanza la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki se retiro tan rápido con el Hiraishin no Jutsu de Minato a la celebración de cumpleaños que había preparado Kushina con la ayuda de Tsunade. Y fue en sala principal del complejo donde fueron recibidos por explosiones de confeti y una lluvia de globos que sorprendió a la familia. En ese lugar estaba ya los jefes de los diversos clanes con sus familias aplaudiendo y deseándole una vida prospera como bendiciones a los herederos Menma y Natsumi.

Esta celebración no era una fiesta de cumpleaños cualquiera como otros años. En esta enorme sala había adornos por todos lados, una inmensa cantidad de regalos en una mesa y sobretodo un pastel enorme, sin hablar de las mesas colocadas para cada uno de los invitados. La celebración fue amena comenzando con platillos ligeros pero deliciosos preparados para la ocasión.

Un poco más tarde el lugar se oscureció solo para que todos miraran el pastel bicolor iluminados por velas y una enorme vela con forma de cinco. Fue ahí donde nuevamente los invitados le desearon lo mejor a los cumpleañeros, los cuales soplaron las velas para que inmediatamente las luces se prendieran y así los gemelos comieran las primeras rebanas de pastel, cosa que siguió a la repartición del pastel a todos los invitados de la noche. Sin duda la celebración fue tranquila, los adultos charlaba, los niños jugaban, otros conversaban, todo era alegría en esa celebración.

A esa hora llegaba el Sandaime al complejo Namikaze-Uzumaki, acompañado de un Naruto feliz por haber recibido una comida especial en este su día, al igual que recibir regalos del Sandaime como lo era un Kit Básico Ninja al igual que ropa especial para entrenamiento. Fue justo aquí donde uno se preguntaría ¿Era coincidencia o cosa del destino? o el capricho de algún Dios de la mala fortuna que justo llegaran en el preciso momento donde Minato llamo la atención de todos los invitados con el golpeteo de una cuchara en su copa.

Algo que Naruto le prestó a atención pensado tal vez en lo profundo de su ser, hubiera la remota posibilidad de que no había sido olvidado por sus padres. El Sandaime por otro lado tenia la sospecha de lo que pasaría a ocurrir. Un lado de él se culpaba por haber traído a Naruto a lo que sería la decepción más grande que pudiera recibir, por el otro sentía una profundo coraje por ver como los padres de Naruto lo habían dejado a un lado hasta el punto de que no lo notaran y lo ignoraran en su totalidad.

Se apagaron nuevamente las luces, solo para mostrar una luz que provenía de un reflector. Esta luz se puso sobre el Yondaime Hokage el cual estaba ansioso por comenzar a hablar.

— Muchas gracias a todos por venir en este quinto cumpleaños de nuestros amados hijos, Menma y Natsumi. — dijo Minato agarrando el micrófono que le dio Kakashi.

— En verdad les agradezco a todos por haber venido y así hacer más fuerte nuestro lazo especial ante nuestros dos pequeños. — volvió a hablar Minato viendo a cada uno de los jefes de clanes que estaban ahí, dando una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

— ¡Viva nuestros salvadores! ¡Viva Menma! ¡Viva Natsumi! — Grito un shinobi invitado a este evento interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Minato, solo para que otros mas, gritaran casi mismo — ¡Viva Menma! ¡Viva Natsumi! ¡Viva la Familia Namikaze-Uzumaki! —

— Si, muchas gracias solo procura no pasarte de copas que mañana tenemos que trabajar. — dijo Minato bromeando con aquel shinobi que se encontraba alegre y un poco sentimental.

— Lo hare Hokage— Sama, lo queremos todos. — dijo el shinobi haciendo que todos rieran. Fue cosa que estuviera fuera de vista de todos que Shizune lo noqueo. Con el motivo de fuera llevado a su casa por sus dos compañeros que estaban apenados por la actitud tan alegre de su compañero, esto claro sin ser notados mientras el Hokage proseguía.

— Bueno, antes de ser interrumpido y por los amables cumplidos de nuestro compañero shinobi. Quisiera aprovechar la ocasión para que todos sepan y conozcan a los futuros jefes de los Clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki. — dijo Minato alegre ante todos y estrechando la mano de su esposa Kushina. — Espero que en futuro prevalezca la unión que tienen nuestros clanes y que las futuras generaciones estrechen lazos de amistad como nosotros. —

Fue ahí donde Kushina llamo a sus hijos sutilmente con su mano para que pasara al frente con ellos. En la entrada solo se podía ver como el Sandaime miraba la cara de profunda tristeza que tenia Naruto ante a lo que estaba aconteciendo.

— Yo Kushina, Heredera del antiguo Clan Uzumaki, descendiente de la rama principal y líder de este Clan; Nombro como mi sucesora al cargo a Natsumi Namikaze Uzumaki. — dijo la mujer de larga cabellera roja posándose atrás de su hija y poniendo sus dos manos en los hombros de esta.

— Yo Minato Namikaze, heredero del Clan Namikaze, actual Hokage de la aldea de la hoja; Nombro como mi sucesor al cargo a Menma Namikaze Uzumaki. — dijo el Yondaime para posarse a atrás de su hijo y poner su manos en sus hombros. — Ellos serán los futuros líderes, jefes de los clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki. Aunque quien sabe, posiblemente Menma o Natsumi sean los próximos Hokages en un futuro, si demuestran tener el material necesario para serlos.

Con lo último que dijo Minato, logro que sus dos hijos, Menma y Natsumi se emocionaran con solo pensar en llegar a ser los próximos Hokages. Sin duda esto motivo a los dos chicos pero por el otro lado solo desmotivo bastante a Naruto, el cual sentía un profundo dolor en su pecho y un leve dolor en sus ojos.

Todo esto solo para que tomara la palabra Jiraiya, el cual estaba acompañado de Tsunade. Cosa que hizo que los presentes guardaran silencio después de aplaudir por los cargos futuros que desempeñarían los salvadores de la aldea.

— Bueno, para empezar les deseamos un muy feliz cumpleaños a ustedes dos. — dijo Jiraiya dándoles un abrazo a los gemelos, al igual que Tsunade posteriormente.

— Si, esperemos que se la estén pasando bien. Aunque no es solo eso por lo que estamos aquí enfrente de ustedes. — dijo Tsunade la cual aun estaba abrazando a Natsumi.

— Exacto, lo que queremos decir es que a partir de hoy no solo seremos sus padrinos, sino que también seremos sus maestros. Lo cual con llevaría a ofrecerles firmar nuestros contratos de invocación. — dijo Jiraiya al par de gemelos que estaba felices por lo que acaban de escuchar.

— Yo, Tsunade Senju, quiero que Natsumi sea la próxima en firmar el contrato de las babosas y sea en el futuro mi futura estudiante, si así lo deseas. — dijo Tsunade a la pequeña pelirroja, la cual estaba contenta por tal regalo y oferta que le estaba dando la Sannin. — Sí, acepto ser su discípula al igual que firmar el contrato de las babosas, databas —

— Yo Jiraiya el galante, te propongo lo mismo Menma ¿Que dices a esto? — dijo el Sannin esperando a que Menma respondiera, solo para ver que ponía cara de asco. — ¿Qué te pasa? no quieres ser mi discípulo.

— Es que no quiero convocar babosas — dijo Menma solo para que Jiraiya lo viera seriamente y lo agarrara por los hombros para verlo directamente a su cara. — Tú recibirás el contrato de invocación de los sapos, no el de las babosas. —

— ¡Ah! pues si es así, estoy de acuerdo. Yo, Menma seré su discípulo y firmare el contrato de los sapitos. — dijo Menma riéndose, haciendo que sus padres se rieran un poco por lo distraído que era su hijo y siendo mirado por Jiraiya con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo pensando lo duro que sería entrenarlo en el futuro a su ahijado.

Prosiguió el Yondaime Hokage con un leve discurso sobre la amistad entre clanes, la voluntad de fuego y sobre la vida del shinobi. Fue algo corto gracias a que Kushina procuraba que no se extendiera demasiado y aburriera a los invitados para que así continuara la fiesta.

— Bueno, compañeros shinobis, invitados y jefes de diversos clanes, una vez ya presentando y nombrado a quienes serán los futuros líderes de los clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki ante ustedes, solo me queda decir que agradezco su asistencia. Y que continúe este gran festejo. — dijo Minato para que volvieran las luces otra vez a iluminar el lugar.

Fue ahí donde termino de hablar el Yondaime para hacer que continuara la celebración. Los principales jefes que estaban ahí abordaron al Cuarto Hokage para hablar de cosas, entre ellas sobre política. Mientras que Kushina por el otro lado estaba siendo abordada por las esposas de los jefes platicando sobre lo estupendo que era la fiesta, lo bien organizado que estaba todo y por qué no, el futuro de sus hijos.

Mientras que la celebración continuaba se podía ver a un Naruto apretando los puños, tenía un enorme dolor en el pecho que tenías ganas de gritar. Aun así se aguanto estos sentimientos que carcomían su pequeño ser.

— Naruto, yo en verdad lo siento muchísimo. Nunca imagine que harían algo así tus padres. — dijo el Sandaime agachado agarrando los hombros de Naruto y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos para que viera que no era alguna clase de mentira. — Te lo digo enserio, no sabía que harían esta clase de cosa. Si por mi fuera hubiera tratado de evitar que vieras esto pero sé que él hubiera no existe. —

— No te preocupes por eso jiji, yo creo en tu palabra. Aunque fui un tonto al pensar que ellos por una vez en la vida me tomarían en cuenta. — Dijo Naruto abrazando al viejo Sandaime — Creo que fue mi error el pensar que algún día encajaría en esa familia. —

— Naruto, no te pongas así. Sé que ellos se darán cuenta del error que acabaron de cometer pero sé que no eran su intención, es lo que quiero creer. — dijo el Sandaime haciendo que Naruto terminara ese abrazo y lo viera a la cara.

— ¿Me podrías decir algo? jiji — pregunto Naruto con una expresión seria la cual nunca había visto el Sandaime.

— ¿Que quieres que te diga? Naruto. — dijo el Sandaime esperando que le podría preguntar.

— Al nombrar a mis hermanos como los próximos líderes de los clanes Namikaze-Uzumaki ¿Yo de alguna forma quedo desterrado? — dijo Naruto con su expresión seria, señal de que no estaba bromeando ante lo que dijo. El Sandaime suspiro un poco ya que lo que acaba de decir Naruto era cierto, algo que estaba en los estatutos de Clanes que se implemento en la época del segundo Hokage.

— Me temo que así es pero todavía es temprano para que eso pase, ya que no es esto completamente oficial. — comento el Sandaime rápidamente a Naruto, tratando de darle un mínimo de esperanza cosa que ya no había en su mente y en su corazón quebrado por lo sucedido.

— Pues viendo lo que acaba de pasar jiji, lo tomare como algo oficial. En definitiva esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. — dijo Naruto cansado por esa actitud que tenían sus padres, su padrinos y la gran mayoría de la aldea.

— Naruto se que estas enojado, triste y decepcionado pero no dejes que eso te moleste, que eso te quite lo mejor de ti. No siempre he podido hacer mucho por ti pero yo veo en ti algo que no muchos ven. — se aferro al hombro derecho de Naruto con su mano el viejo Sandaime.

— ¿Y que sería eso? — pregunto curioso Naruto a lo que acaba de decir el Anciano Hokage.

— Tú posees fuerza de voluntad, bondad, agallas y el ímpetu de siempre querer aprender cosas nuevas. Además de nunca rendirte por más duro que sea el reto, Naruto. — dijo el Sandaime sin titubear o dudar, cosa que hizo que lo mirara Naruto y comprendiera que lo que dijo era cierto y no un simple consuelo para que lo hiciera sentir mejor.

— Gracias jiji, creo que lo necesitaba viniendo de alguien a quien aprecio como mi abuelo. Ojala mis padres me vieran así. — dijo Naruto para abrazar nuevamente al Sandaime y después de unos segundos acabar soltarse. — Si me disculpas, necesito estar solo en estos momentos. —

— Si, Naruto ve con calma y piensa bien las cosas. Recuerda que no todo está perdido. — le comento el viejo Hokage, el cual vio salir al niño irse directo a su habitación saliendo por el jardín y evitando estar en esa fiesta a la cual no era bienvenido. El Sandaime se quedo solo, pensando — "espero que tu padres vea tus cualidades, vean tu persona antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Naruto" —

Iba a irse a su cuarto Naruto pero aun estaba muy molesto y algo conmocionado por lo que observo en esa celebración en la cual no tenía nada que ver. No toleraba tal cosa, decidiendo que era mejor salir del complejo para tranquilizarse un poco y no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Así que prefirió salir a caminar en la periferia del lugar, no estaba de ánimos para nada como escuchar la alegría, los murmullos y los gritos de emoción de la celebración.

Esa noche también estaba el gran festival pero no tenía interés alguno en ir a ese lugar donde la gran mayoría de las personas estaban felices, celebrando la caída del kyubi y el nacimiento de los héroes de Konoha. Prefirió caminar en las desoladas calles, cuyas luces de los faros le brindaban algo de seguridad al estar ahí.

Mientras caminaba sin poner atención a nada más que tratar de comprender el desprecio de sus padres, el por qué le guardaban tanto rencor y odio hacia él. Hasta donde tenía memoria nunca hubo alguna muestra o contacto de cariño o afecto más que un simple trato de indiferencia. Camino no más de una hora cosa que nunca noto al igual que lo solitarias que se encontraban las calles a esas horas, solo para que chocara sin querer con alguien.

— Oye fíjate, niño imbécil. — dijo un sujeto de complexión ancha, sin pelo pero con una densa barba. El cual estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y un abrigo café abierto mostrando los vendajes que tenía en la cintura.

— Lo siento mucho, no me fije por donde estaba caminando señor. — dijo Naruto sobándose el cuerpo para levantar la vista y ver a un grupo de personas que eran no más de cinco, los cuales no trato de hacerle mucho caso y pedir disculpas para retomar su rumbo pero fue a partir de que se levanto que el grupo no le permitió moverse.

— Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, no es otro más que la escoria andante del kyubi niño — dijo un tipo delgado con cara demacrada con una yukata gris.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? — pregunto alarmado nuevamente Naruto, pensando que tal vez lo hubieran confundido con su hermano

— Lo que escuchaste niño inmundo, es increíble que el Hokage te tenga en su hogar como en la aldea. Me sorprende que no sepas eso, me imagino que es porque eres un burro. — dijo el tipo de la barba, mirándolo con malicia.

— ¡Oye, Koji! Creo que acabas de romper la ley. — dijo el sujeto mas enano de entre los cinco que se encontraba ahí.

— Me vale coño, Satoshi. Tú sabes que si no fuera por esta abominación, mi mujer y mi hija estarían vivas. — dijo el barbudo Koji, el cual quería destrozar al pequeño niño rubio.

— Ya, tranquilo compa. Te entiendo pero no debes ponerte sentimental o agresivo, que no queremos problemas. — dijo Tsubasu un hombre delgado de estatura estándar de yukata de color vino tratando de calmar a su amigo. — ¡Ya se! por qué no vamos a la cantina del viejo Otrosí, yo invito ¿Qué les parece? —

— Tiene razón Tsubasu, no vale la pena y más si es prisionero del Hokage, Koji. — dijo otro del grupo, el cual le escupió con alevosía al niño. Aun así procuro estar al lado de Koji para detenerlo de que hiciera algo que no debía. — Es mejor irnos con el viejo Orushi a tomar hasta donde el cuerpo aguante. —

— Vámonos, ese demonio no vale la pena. — dijo otro del grupo igual escupiéndole, apoyando la idea y tratando que no llegara a mayores el pequeño incidente entre Koji y el niño rubio.

— Tienen razón no vale la pena. Aun así las extraño machismo, si no fuera por este demonio, hijo de puta y la compasión del gran Yondaime, ya lo hubiera matado. — dijo Koji dejando de apretar sus puños amenazantes solo para que el grupo se alejara del pequeño rubio, ignorándolo después de lanzarle palabras de odio y desprecio.

En esos momentos tuvo miedo de que le pasara algo grave. No obstante le hizo enojar esos comentarios, no soportaba más esos tratos y que de alguna forma lo confundieran con un Jinchuriki como lo era su hermano Menma. Sin más estaba harto, así que saco ese coraje que tenía en ese momento que le grito al tipo. — Te equivocaste, yo no soy el estúpido de Menma. Yo no soy un estúpido Jinchuriki, yo no hice nada de eso. Yo no soy nada de lo que ustedes dicen tremendo idiotas, borrachos y estúpidos. —

El grupo se detuvo solo para ver como Koji volvía a enojarse, lo cual provoco que volteara hacia donde se encontraba el niño rubio y fuera corriendo para agarrarlo de su pequeño cuello ahorcándolo. Debía aclararle que él era la escoria aquí, que él era una basura y no los gemelos del Hokage. Tenía que darle una lección para que aprendiera donde estaba su lugar al desagradable mocoso, era lo que Koji pensaba en ese momento.

— Imbécil, Menma junto a Natsumi son nuestros salvadores. Ellos guardan tu poder estúpido demonio, no quieras vernos la cara de imbéciles a todos. Tú eres el responsable de todo lo malo que paso hace cinco años. — dijo Koji apretando poco a poco mas fuerte el cuello del niño mientras que lo levantaba en el aire.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — dijo Naruto apenas pudiendo hablar.

— ¡De que estoy hablando! Date a la idea, tú fuiste quien ataco nuestra aldea, mataste a nuestra gente y por poco acabas con todo, maldito monstruo. — dijo Koji, el cual tenía la idea de matarlo ahí mismo sin importar el castigo que le impusieran, sabía que ya no poseía nada porque vivir al revelarle la verdad que todos o la gran mayoría conocía. — El Hokage encerró tu poder en los gemelos pero para la mala suerte, los residuos que quedaron te dieron origen a ti, monstruo. —

— ¡Detente, Koji! No tires tu vida a la basura por ese mal nacido. — dijo Tsubasu agarrando uno de los brazos de Koji, al igual que el resto que estaba tratando que soltaran al indefenso demonio.

— Cálmate, no te pongas así. Esta no es la forma, ni el tiempo, ni el lugar Koji. — dijo Tsubasu tratando de hacer que recapacitara su amigo y compañero ex shinobi.

Sin más dejo de apretar el cuello del niño, soltándolo y dejándolo caer bruscamente en el piso. Estaba más que molesto por lo impotente que estaba al no poder hacerle justicia a su familia.

— Me voy a calmar, solo por que el Yondaime te sometido kyubi. Encerrándote en el cuerpo muerto de su hijo para que no reencarnaras e intentaras matar a nuestros salvadores o destruir la aldea, solo para servir como sirviente de la familia del Yondaime. — dijo Koji mirando al chico, el cual respiraba fuertemente recuperando el aliento.

— No, eso no puede ser posible, tu estas mintiendo. ¡Todo lo que dices es una gran mentira! — dijo Naruto recuperándose de morir casi asfixiado, con un dolor en su cuello tremendo y con un fuerte mareo. — Tú estás mintiendo, yo no soy el Kyubi y yo no mate a nadie. Yo soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. —

— "Eso no es cierto o acaso es la verdad. Es por eso que mis padres me odian, si es así, entonces no soy nada para ellos." — estaba conmocionado por lo que le dijo el sujeto barbudo. No podía ser verdad pero ante los suceso que habían pasado en la celebración en el complejo, ya no sabía que pensar. Solo tenía angustia, dolor, enojo, tristeza y confusión por lo que estaba viviendo, todo eso hizo que se levantara para correr torpemente y empezar a dar de golpes a Koji.

— ¡Tu mientes, yo no soy el kyubi! — grito Naruto soltando golpes, tratando de aliviar y mitigar un poco ese dolor que estaba sufriendo, liberando sus lagrimas ante tales revelaciones. Su golpes para nada eran fuertes dado a su edad pero fueron los sufriente para que Koji reaccionara violentamente contra él.

La situación para todos los que estaban ahí no pintaba nada bueno, se debatían que hacer; dejaban que Koji masacrara al niño hasta matarlo o lo detenían. El precio a pagar por matar al prisionero del Hokage era un precio que nadie quisiera pagar y más cuando ya lo habías perdido todo hace cinco años de un 10 de octubre.

— Imbécil, tú eres el maldito Kyubi. — grito Koji soltando un fuerte golpe que fue directo al estomago del niño sacándole el aire haciéndole escupir saliva, solo para que continuara bombardeando golpes sin piedad alguna al niño, sin importar si lo mataba. Cada golpe parecía quebrar una parte del niño, aunque no se comparaba a lo que sentía en su interior, un profundo dolor que hacia querer morir y acabar su sufrimiento de una vez por todas.

— ¡Ya detente Koji! — dijo Tsubasu agarrando uno de los puños de Koji, al igual que otros dos del grupo que estaban agarrando el otro puño. — Detente casi los matas, no vale la pena. Además no queremos que te pase algo, Koji. —

Koji quería acabar de una vez por todas con el chico demonio, quería seguir propinándole su merecido. Al ver a sus compañeros detenerlo, reacciono a toda esa furia, soledad y por qué no tristeza que estaba descargando contra el niño.

Una parte de él sabía que estaba haciendo mal porque él no era el único que fue afectado por el ataque del kyubi hace cinco años, ahí estaba sus amigos los cuales como el perdieron familia, patrimonio y su salud. Sabía que él no debía ser la mano que les diera justicia a todos los muertos ese trágico día, estaba siendo egoísta en su forma de actuar. Después de dar un suspiro dejo de apretar sus puños bajándolos con resignación, solo para mirar sus pies y pensar en qué posición estaba.

— Yo... Yo, lo siento, muchachos. — dijo Koji llorando viendo el ensangrentado y moreteado cuerpo infantil del Kyubi, el cual así logra matar. — creo que la he liado, no es así. —

Sus amigos pensaban en lo mismo, lo que sería una noche de juerga se había convertido en una noche donde se cometió un acto criminal. El cual podría clasificarse como un atentado contra la aldea. Sin duda, todos seria arrestados por la acción que cometió Koji, el cual sería sentenciado a muerte mientras que a los demás irían a prisión por cómplices, fue en ese momento que intervino Tsubasu.

— Llévenselo muchachos, rápido. No queremos que nos atrapen aquí. — dijo Tsubasu solo para que sus compañeros lo vieran con cara de sorpresa e incredibilidad. Todos excepto Koji, el cual estaba muy arremetiendo por lo que había hecho a sus compañeros, que era involucrarlos en un crimen.

— ¡Ya váyanse! Que no me escucharon, yo me encargo de esto antes de que pasen la ronda de vigilancia. — dijo Tsubasu, haciendo que sus amigos reaccionaran y se fueran junto con Koji lo más rápido posible para así dejarlo solo y que así se encargarse del chico.

Una vez solo, Tsubasu observo el cuerpo maltrecho del niño. Sabía que era peligroso meterse con el prisionero del Hokage y mas sabiendo el decreto que puso hace dos años, así que trataba de pensar en algo rápido para evitar las consecuencias para todos sin que nadie los señalara. No podía concentrarse de todo con solo ver el molido cuerpo del niño por los duros golpes que le dio su amigo. Por un momento tuvo en sus pensamientos ayudar al niño llevándolo al hospital pero el odio que le tenía y el temor hacia el Hokage pudieron más en su mente.

— Lo siento pero si te ayudo más de lo que pude estaría traicionando a mis amigos, al igual que a mis compañeros muertos. — dijo Tsubasu agarrando el cuerpo inconsciente del niño para llevarlo al callejón más cercano.

Una vez que estuvo en el callejón, dejo el cuerpo del pequeño niño encima de un montón de cartones y cubriéndolo con periódicos. Sabía que era esto lo más humano que podía hacer para con el niño kyubi. Inmediatamente se fue sin mirar atrás solo esperando a que no muriera para ser encontrado por algún Anbu o shinobi en su ronda de vigilancia nocturna, ya que no quería a un demonio desatado fuera de su prisión corpórea buscando venganza después de haber muerto en la desolada soledad de la fría noche de Octubre.


End file.
